1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a connector device for use with small memory cards employed in portable information terminals including mobile telephones and laptop personal computers (PCs) and memory-matched devices including digital cameras and digital audiovisual (AV) devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connector devices for cards are generally used as expanded recording devices for electronic apparatuses including PCs and digital cameras. As storage media for such connector devices for cards, PC cards and memory cards have come into extensive use.
Whereas such a PC card or a memory card is inserted into a connector device for cards to write or information as required, small memory cards developed in recent years are diverse in length, thickness and other respects, and diverse connector devices for cards have also been developed to match the diversity of memory cards.
In the current situation, a connector device for cards can only match one type of memory card with the result that only one specific type of memory card can be inserted into one connector device for cards. For this reason, if many different types of memory cards are to be used, different connector devices for cards, each dedicated to only one type of memory cards, have to be made ready.
However, where different connector devices for cards, each dedicated to only one type of memory cards, are to be made ready, the electronic apparatus to mount the connector devices for cards will have to be much larger than otherwise and, moreover, there is an additional problem that a memory card might be wrongly inserted into a connector for another type of cards.
In view of this problem, to make two types of cards different in length insertable into the same connector, there is proposed a structure in which two connector terminal sections capable of coming into contact with the contact terminal section of each card are arranged in tandem in the direction of card insertion. In such a structure, however, when a longer card is to be inserted, the longer card has to go over the connector terminals arranged closer to the inlet and to be inserted as far as to a position where it can come into contact with the connector terminals arranged deeper inside, with the consequence that the bottom of the longer card is worn by friction with the connector terminals closer to the inlet and the resistance to insertion is greater than otherwise.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the problems noted above and provide a connector device for cards in which connector terminals are arranged in tandem in the inserting direction of cards to enable cards different in length to be inserted and cards to be inserted smoothly.
In order to solve the problems noted above, first means according to the invention is characterized in that it is provided with a housing having an accommodating section permitting insertion of both a short and thin first card and a second card longer and thicker than the first card, a plurality of first connector terminals to be connected to the contact terminal section of the first card, and a plurality of second connector terminals to be connected to the contact terminal section of the second card, the first and second connector terminals being respectively arranged towards an inlet and towards a deep end in a card inserting direction in the accommodating section, wherein the first connector terminals are made up of elastic pieces each having a contact supported on one end side by a bottom of the accommodating section in a cantilever way and protruding into the accommodating section on another end side; the accommodating section is provided with a pressing member to suppress the first connector terminals to press down the contacts towards the bottom of the accommodating section; when the first card is inserted, the pressing member is not displaced but the contacts of the first connector terminals and the contact terminal section of the first card come into contact with each other; and when the second card is inserted, a bottom face of the second card and the pressing member come into contact with each other to displace the pressing member, the displacement causing the contacts of the first connector terminals to be pressed down to a position in which they do not come into contact with the bottom face of the second card.
Second means according to the invention is characterized in that the housing is provided with a card insertion slot arranged in a front face of the housing and guides arranged on two sides of the card insertion slot to guide the first and second cards into the accommodating section, wherein a first guide face to guide, in contact with a flank of the first card, insertion of the first card and a second guide face to guide, in contact with a flank of the second card, insertion of the second card are formed on each of the guides; and the second guide face is formed in a position lower than the first guide face so that the bottom face of the second card to be inserted into the accommodating section is positioned lower than a bottom face of the first card to be inserted into the accommodating section.
Third means according to the invention is characterized in that the pressing member is provided with a suppressor displaceable in a vertical direction to suppress the first connector terminals and a driver to displace downwards the suppressor by its contact with the bottom face of the second card, wherein the driver is arranged in a position higher than the bottom face of the second card to be inserted into the accommodating section and lower than the bottom face of the first card to be inserted into the accommodating section.
Fourth means according to the invention is characterized in that one end part of the pressing member, which is a part closer to the inlet, is rotatably borne by the accommodating section in the card inserting direction in the accommodating section; the suppressor is formed on the deep end of the pressing member in the card inserting direction; and the suppressor is held in a state of being energized upwards by elasticity of the first connector terminals.
Fifth means according to the invention is characterized in that the first connector terminals are arranged closer to the inlet in the card inserting direction in the accommodating section than the second connector terminals, one end side of each being made up of an elastic piece supported in a cantilever way by an under side of the accommodating section into which the first card and the second card are to be inserted; the pressing member is provided with a suppressor displaceable in the vertical direction to suppress the first connector terminals and a driver to displace downwards the suppressor by its contact with the bottom face of the second card; the driver is formed protruding higher than a position of the bottom face of the second card to be inserted into the accommodating section; and when the first card is inserted, the driver is accommodated into a contact terminal section forming concave formed on a forward edge on an inserting side of the first card.
Sixth means according to the invention is characterized in that the first connector terminals, pivoting on a closer-to-the-inlet side in the card inserting direction, are extended deeper inside in a cantilever way; towards a tip of each is formed the contact to come into contact with the contact terminal section of the first card; the pressing member, pivoting for its rotation on the deep end in the card inserting direction, has towards its tip the suppressor to press the tips of the first connector terminals; and the driver is formed protruding in the vicinity of the suppressor in a direction opposite the suppressor.
Seventh means according to the invention is characterized in that a guide member to guide the second card to a position in which it comes into contact with the driver is arranged on the closer-to-the-inlet side of the pressing member in the card inserting direction.
Eighth means according to the invention is characterized in that the suppressor is energized upwards by the elasticity of the first connector terminals; the guide member is extended, pivoting for its rotation on a deeper side in the card inserting direction; and its tip is engaged with an upper face of the suppressor.